


The Kiss

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NKOTB Cruise 2014 Movie Night Donnie and Jon come out as the Characters of Brokeback Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Kiss

 

“Are you ready?” Donnie asked  
Jon looked over at him as a scene from Brokeback Mountain played on the lido deck during Move night. He nodded as thousands of blockheads screamed at the top of their lungs as the scene played on the big screen.  
They had planned this months in advance knowing damn well how the fans would react to it. Jordan, Joey and Danny had already made their entrances and as the last words played back, “I wish I knew how to quit you” echoed throughout the lido deck, the entrance music played and Jon went out first.  
He came out and stood on the third step and raised his hat high in the air. Then a moment later Donnie came out and grabbed Jon’s hand and all Jon could think of was “I can’t believe we are doing this”.  
As they walked down the stairs hand in hand he could hear his brother in character on the mic cursing and it made him laugh.  
They got to the stage and Donnie let him go up first. They walked to the middle of the stage and that is when Donnie grabbed him took him into his arms and kissed him. The blockhead nation went crazy; there were screams of excitement coming from every direction. Even though the kiss was short it sent a shiver up and down his spine and gave him butterflies. As Donnie raised him back up he felt his cheeks heat up and he had to look away. He felt a stirring in his groin and prayed that it wouldn’t show.  
Donnie raised their hands up and then embraced him in a hug. He wanted to stay in that embrace for as long as he could and when Donnie let go he felt a stab of disappointment. He didn’t think Donnie loved him the way he loved Donnie. He did try to hide it very well, but every once and a while he would look over at Donnie and he would be smiling at him, and the look in his eyes whenever he looked at him was a little confusing. He had loved this man for years and still wasn’t sure if he had felt the same way that he did. I mean hell Donnie brought up the whole idea for this costume for them to do. He shook it off because he didn’t want anything to ruin this night.  
After the movie was over and they had got done partying, Jon headed up to his cabin.  
“Jon, Jon, wait up!” Donnie called to him.  
Jon felt the butterflies as he turned around to see Donnie running towards him calling out his name. He had just reached his cabin door and was about to put the key in when Donnie finally caught up to him. Jon turned around and looked up at Donnie’s hazel eyes and his heart skipped a beat. All he wanted to do was be alone in his cabin and not out here trying to fight the urge to grab Donnie and kiss him.  
“May I come in?” Donnie asks.  
Jon’s heart fluttered and almost beat right out of his chest at the thoughts of being alone with Donnie.  
“Yeah, sure.” Jon whispered  
Donnie smiled at him and both men walked into Jon’s cabin. As Jon shut the door Donnie turns around and places his hands on either side of Jon’s face and kisses him again. Jon isn’t sure what to do, all he can do is stand there and let Donnie kiss him.  
“I have wanted to do that all night.” Donnie whispers after breaking the kiss.  
Jon is stunned he wasn’t sure if he heard that right or if he is dreaming.  
“Wait...what?” Jon asked.  
Donnie grabs his hand and leads him over to the bed and they sit down and Jon notices that Donnie won’t let go of his hand.  
“I love you Jon.” Donnie whispered.  
“I love you too Donnie.” Jon replies.  
“No I don’t think you understand Jon, this whole thing tonight was my way of trying to tell you how I have felt about you for so long.” Donnie explains.  
“What, when, how, why.” Jon stutters.  
“I am in love with you Jonathan Rashleigh Knight.” Donnie says.  
Jon shakes his head because he isn’t sure if he is still hearing this correctly.  
“For how long?” Jon asks.  
“Since we were kids.” Donnie says.  
“Why are you just now telling me?” Jon asks.  
“I didn’t know if you had felt the same way about me until up on the lido deck when we kissed and I looked into your eyes.” Donnie explains.  
“Well, I have been in love with you since then too, but I didn’t know how to tell you and I didn’t think you felt the same way about me.” Jon says  
Donnie leans over and kisses Jon passionately, wrapping his arms around him as their tongues danced inside each other’s mouths making Jon moan into Donnie’s mouth. They break the kiss trying to catch their breath and Jon wonders how they ended up laying down on the bed facing each other.  
Donnie takes his hand and starts to stroke Jon’s cheek as the other hand starts to unzip his pants.  
“I want to make love to you Jon.” Donnie whispers.  
They stare into each others eyes before kissing each other again. Donnie’s hand makes its way into Jon’s pants and starts to stroke his cock making Jon moan. Donnie breaks the kiss and slowly, trailing kisses as he climbs down Jon’s body making his way down to his hips.  
Donnie takes out Jon’s fully erect cock and starts to suck on the tip as a small amount of precum oozes out. Donnie licks the tip before putting his whole cock inside his mouth moving in and out slowly.  
“Mmmm.” Jon moans as he places his hands on Donnie’s head.  
Donnie starts to bob his head up and down, faster and faster making Jon writhe beneath him.  
“Oh Donnie don’t stop!” Jon cries out.  
Donnie takes all of him into his mouth and he can feel him at his throat.  
“Oh fuck Donnie!” Jon cries.  
Donnie sucks faster and faster as he takes his finger and inserts it inside him twirling it around and around.  
“Oh fuck!” Jon cries as he thrusts himself into Donnie’s mouth.  
Donnie moves his fingers in and out faster and faster as he bobs his head up and down his shaft.  
“I’m gonna cum!” Jon cries out.  
Donnie takes all of Jon’s cock in his mouth to where he can feel him at the back of his throat and Jon explodes over and over as he finds his release.  
Donnie climbs back up his body and lifts Jon’s legs up easing himself inside him.  
“Mmmm.” Jon moans as Donnie starts to move.  
Jon throws his head back as Donnie pumps in and out of him.  
“Oh Donnie!” Jon cries.  
Jon lifts himself up and grabs Donnie’s head kissing him as Donnie pumps in and out of him faster and faster.  
Jon props himself up as they grind against each other faster and faster.  
“Oh Jon you feel so good.” Donnie whispers.  
Jon throws his head back again moaning.  
Donnie quickens the pace and Jon lays back down not able to hold himself up any longer.  
“Fuck me Donnie.” Jon cries out.  
Donnie eases out and rams into Jon pounding him again and again making Jon cry out.  
Jon reaches down and starts stroking his cock in rhythm with Donnie’s hard pounding. Donnie places his hand over Jon’s and together they stroke Jon’s cock.  
“I’m getting close!” Jon cries.  
Donnie pounds harder and harder.  
“Cum with me baby.” Donnie growls.  
Jon looks deeply into Donnie’s eyes and they both explode crying out their orgasm as they come again and again.  
Donnie collapses on the bed next to Jon and they look into each other’s eyes as they try to catch their breath.  
“I can’t believe this is finally happening.” Jon tells himself.  
Donnie leans in and kisses Jon again and Jon breaks the kiss and starts to lower himself down to the end of the bed. He positions himself behind Donnie and playfully smacks his ass. Donnie gives out a yelp before lifting his ass up.  
“I have always loved your ass Donnie.” Jon whispered.  
Donnie looks around to him and gives him a sexy grin.  
Jon strokes his cock up and down and it instantly wakes up. He eases himself inside Donnie making him moan as he starts to pump in and out of him.  
Jon scratches his nails down Donnie’s back making him shutter and moan. Donnie arches his back and grabs the sheets as Jon starts to quicken the pace.  
“Oh fuck Jon!” Donnie cries.  
Jon leans down and kisses Donnie’s back and then trails kisses up to his neck and gently sucks and licks.  
“Oh Donnie you feel so good.” Jon whispers.  
Donnie moans and tries to keep the rhythm of Jon’s thrusts as Jon starts to go faster and faster.  
“Oh fuck me harder Jon.” Donnie cries out.  
Jon slams into him and pounds him hard and fast grunting and growling as he smacks Donnie’s ass again.  
“Oh baby, I am about to cum.” Donnie cries.  
Jon pounds his ass harder and harder as beads of sweat drops from his forehead onto Donnie’s back.  
“Cum for me baby.” Jon growls.  
Donnie cries out his orgasm as cums again and again. Jon thrusts a few more times before finding his own release.  
They collapse on the bed once more and stare deeply into each others eyes as they drift off to sleep.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Donnie and Jon's night together what will happen

The next morning Jon wakes up and looks down beside him to see a sleeping Donnie next to him.  
“So it wasn’t a dream, it actually happened.” Jon said to himself.  
He froze when he heard stirring beside him, afraid of what Donnie will do when he finds out where he is.  
“Good Morning baby.” Donnie whispers.  
Jon’s heart skips a beat at the sound of Donnie’s voice. He looks down smiling and Donnie leans up to kiss him.  
“Sleep well?” Jon asked.  
“After the workout you gave me last night, yes I did.” Donnie replies with a sexy smile.  


Jon leans over and gives Donnie a passionate kiss and Donnie wraps his arms around Jon.  
The kiss deepens and they are all hands and mouths and tongues. Donnie ends up on top of Jon straddling him kissing down his neck to his nipples making Jon moan and throw his head back.

"Oh Donnie." Jon moans.

Donnie kisses his way down to Jon's cock and wraps his lips around the head and gently starts to suck. Jon's body bows and as Donnie goes lower and lower on his cock until he takes all of him inside his mouth.

"Oh Donnie, Don't stop!" Jon moans.

Donnie sucks faster and faster as he reaches down and inserts two fingers inside Jon. Jon lifts his head and looks down and watches as Donnie sucks him off and he can't help but feel more love for this man than he already does. Donnie starts to move his tongue around and Jon throws his head back and moans loudly.

"Oh god Donnie!" Jon cries.

Donnie sucks faster and faster keeping up with the rhythm of his fingers. Donnie can feel Jon tighten around his fingers and he knows it won't be too much longer before Jon explodes.

"I'm Cumming!" Jon cries as he comes again and again into Donnie's mouth as Donnie sucks him dry.

Donnie then climbs back up Jonathan's body nipping and licking certain places before he reaches his mouth kissing him passionately. 

"Turn over." Donnie whispers in his hear in his sexy back rub voice which sends shivers all over Jon's body.

Jon turns over and Donnie eases himself inside him making Jon moan. He starts slowly going in and out of Jon grabbing his hips and digging his fingers into them as he starts to quickly speed up.

"Oh fuck Donnie!" Jon cries out.

Donnie pounds him harder and harder as Jon matches each thrust. Jon buries his face into the the mattress as Donnie continues to pound even harder. Donnie then reaches under and grabs Jon's hard cock and starts stroking it. 

"Oh god Donnie...fuck!" Jon cries.

Donnie pounds and pounds Jon's ass as he cries out into the mattress.

"Jon, your ass feels so good!" Donnie whispers.

"I love you Donnie!" Jon cries out and its muffled by the mattress and between Donnie and Jon's grunts Donnie doesn't hear it.

"Cum for me Jon!" Donnie growls.

As if on cue Jon cums crying out another orgasm as Donnie thrusts a couple more times before finding his own release.

The two men collapse onto the bed and as they try to catch their breath Jon looks over at Donnie and smiles. Donnie realizing Jon is looking at him gives him a tired smile which makes Jon confused but decides to shake it off and starts to get up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, wanna join me?" Jon asks.

Donnie just shakes his head and Jon goes into the bathroom and gets into the shower.

A few moments later Jon goes back out in his towel to find that Donnie isn't there.

Jon sighs and shakes his head. He then dries off cursing at a invisible Donnie.

"Damn you Donnie." Jon says as he gets dressed.

Just as he is finishing up there is a knock on the door. His heart leaps into his throat thinking it might be Donnie coming back. He gets to the door and opens it up to find his younger brother Jordan standing there.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Jordan asks as he sees his other brother's face.

Jon shakes his head and walks back into his room as Jordan follows him.

"Did you and Harley have a fight?" Jordan asks.

Jon's face went pale, "Shit!" how could he have forgotten about Harley, since Harley wasn't able to come on this cruise he had forgotten all about him, and since that kiss he really had forgotten about him.

"No bro nothing to do with Harley." Jon says shaking his head and sighing.

"I know something is wrong, and if it isn't Harley then what is it?" Jordan asks.

Jon lets out a huge sigh, "It's Donnie alright." 

Jordan looks at his older brother with a confused look on his face, "Donnie?"

"Yeah, Donnie." Jon replies.

"So, what about Donnie?" Jordan asks. 

Jon sighed again and told Jordan what happened. As Jon was telling Jordan but leaving out details Jordan couldn't believe that Donnie would just up and leave like that. He has known for years that Donnie has had feelings for Jon, but Donnie had asked him not to say anything. And the Movie theme night was all apart of Donnie's plan to make his move for Jon, but now after he finally ends up with Jon he up and leaves like that. Jordan made it his mission for the day that he was going to track down Donnie and get to the bottom of this.


	3. Donnie gets worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan finds Donnie, then Donnie finds Jon, and it doesn't go very well when he does.

After Jordan and Jon finish talking they both leave Jon’s cabin and Jordan goes on a search for Donnie to try and find out why he just left his brother like that. Jordan first goes to Donnie’s cabin and pounds on the door and after a moment or two of no answer he leaves. He goes over to the casino and finds Donnie at the poker table. Jordan marches up to him and grabs him by the arm lifting him out of his chair.  
“What the fuck J?” Donnie exclaims.  
“We need to have a little talk you and I.” Jordan replies gritting his teeth.  
Donnie sighs and folds his hand then leaves with his winnings as he follows Jordan.   
“Where are we going?” Donnie asks.  
“Back to your cabin, you have some explaining to do!” Jordan whispers.  
Donnie follows Jordan back to his cabin and he unlocks the door and Jordan storms by him and turns around and Donnie can tell he is pissed.  
“WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!” Jordan yells.  
Donnie gives him a puzzled look before realizing he must have talked to Jon.  
“I don’t know bro; I panicked, after this morning I thought about what Jon and I had done and what it would do to Harley if he ever found out.” Donnie explains.  
“You have loved my brother for years, and last night you finally tell him and now you worry about Harley?” Jordan yells  
“I know, I messed up.” Donnie says.  
“Oh D, you don’t know how badly you have hurt Jon, he looked like he did when Nikko died.” Jordan says.  
“Oh shit, J I am sorry but when Jon was in the shower it all hit me that what we had done to Harley and what if Harley finds out.” Donnie says.  
“Harley isn’t the one you should be worrying about, let Jon worry about him, you hurt him D, big time, and I think you need to go find him and fix it...NOW!” Jordan says.  
Donnie nods and gives Jordan a big hug and he and Jordan leave Donnie’s cabin as Donnie goes and looks for Jon.  
It doesn’t take him long to find Jon.   
Donnie goes up to the top deck of the ship and sees Jon standing against the railing of the balcony holding a lighter and a cigarette staring out into the ocean.  
He walks up to him, “I thought you quit.”   
Jon looks over at Donnie, “Well if someone you love just up and leaves you would think about starting up again too.”   
Donnie smiles and tries to put his hand on Jon’s shoulder when Jon moves over just a bit, “Don’t.”   
“Don’t what?” Donnie whispers.  
“Damnit Donnie, you can’t just come here and flash your sexy smile and flirt and think everything is going to be alright, it doesn’t work that way!” Jon says raising his voice.  
“Look, I am sorry.” Donnie whispers.  
“You know, you hurt me, I never thought in all the years we have known each other you would ever hurt me as badly as you did this morning!” Jon yells.  
“I know I hurt you, and I am here trying to apologize for hurting you.” Donnie says moving closer to Jon.  
Jon moves further away from Donnie, “You know what D; just leave me alone, I want to be by myself right now!”  
Donnie stands there for a moment, “Can I just explain?”   
Jon looks over at Donnie, “Please leave.”   
Donnie sighs and walks away but not before looking back and watches as Jon throws the cigarette and lighter into the ocean and lowers his head as he can hear faint sounds of crying coming from Jon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie's turn to be heartbroken

Donnie comes down on the elevator and runs into Jordan.  
“So did you fix it?” Jordan asks sternly.   
“I tried to apologize to him and he told me to leave him alone, and now he is crying.” Donnie replied.  
Jordan sighs, “Then you march your marshmallow ass back up there and you fix this mess you caused.”  
Donnie nods and gets back on the elevator and heads back up to Jonathan. He gets up to the top and Jon is standing right where he left him still crying. Donnie rushes over to Jon and grabs him by the shoulders and turns him around.  
“I thought I told you...” Jon started to say before Donnie grabs him and kisses him passionately.  
Donnie wraps his arms around Jon as Jon returns the kiss and they are all lips and tongues. A moment or two later they break the kiss and both men are breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.  
“Now will you listen to me?” Donnie says huskily.  
Jon nods because he can’t seem to find his voice yet from the kiss and the fact that he had been crying.  
“I am sorry about this morning, I freaked out because after what we had done all I could think about was how could we have done this to Harley.” Donnie explains.  
“I know I should have stayed and talked about it, but I panicked and didn’t know what to do.” Donnie continues.  
After a few more moments of listening to Donnie go on and on about how bad he felt about Harley Jon raised his hand to get him to stop.  
“First off, wow what a kiss, second, let me worry about Harley, and third, your damn right you should have stayed and talked about it instead of making me think that this was all just a big conquest for you.” Jon says.  
“Here I am thinking that last night finally happened between the both of us and then this morning while I am in the shower you up and fucking leave, how the hell do you think that made me feel.” Jon said.  
“Donnie, you told me you loved me, and then after you leave it made me think that you just said it to get me to bed.”   
“I know, babe and I feel horrible about that, I do love you and no it wasn’t just to get you into bed, I have loved you since we were kids and I don’t know what else to say other than I am sorry.” Donnie said.  
Jon stood there staring at the man he has loved for such a long time and he knew he was telling him the truth, but then there was Harley, the man he has been with for many years and how this is going to affect the both of them.   
“Why didn’t you say something to me before Harley and I got together?” Jon asked.  
“Because I didn’t know how and like I told you last night when the opportunity presented itself this was the only way I knew how I could.” Donnie replies.  
“Well, now I have a dilemma, I love you and Harley, and the BH nation isn’t ready for us yet, and I just can’t leave Harley like this.” Jon says.  
Donnie stands there stunned, “Jon what are you saying?”   
“I guess I am saying I am going to stay with Harley, he doesn’t have to know what happened right, what happens on the cruise stays on the cruise.” Jon says.  
Donnie can’t believe what he is hearing, the man he loves and has said loves him too just turned him down.  
“Yeah, I guess your right, what happens on the cruise stays on the cruise, listen like I said I am sorry for what happened this morning, I hope you can forgive me, I am gonna go and mingle with our fans.” Donnie says turning away from Jon.  
“Donnie, I will always love you, you know that and I hope you understand.” Jon says.  
“Yeah, I understand.” Donnie says as he walks toward the elevator as a couple of tears stream down his face.  
Donnie gets downstairs and goes to the bar and sits down next to some blockheads who are indulging themselves in a couple of afternoon drinks. Donnie strikes up a conversation with them and then after an hour or so disappears with them back to his cabin.  
Jon comes down and runs into Jordan and Danny who are coming back from a light lunch.  
“Hey did you talk to Donnie?” Jordan asks.  
“Yeah, we are good.” Jon says.  
“Awesome, so what are you going to tell Harley?” Jordan asks.  
Danny looks from one Knight Brother to the other a little confused.  
“Nothing, he doesn’t have to know, like I told Donnie, what happens on the cruise stays on the cruise.” Jon says.  
Jordan goes wide eyed and can’t believe what his brother just told him.   
“Wait...what?” Jordan asks.  
“Donnie and I talked about what happened and I just can’t leave Harley for him, besides the BH nation isn’t ready for that yet and Harley doesn’t have to know.” Jon says.  
Jordan shakes his head as Danny has figured out just what is going on and he too shakes his head.  
“Are you insane?” Danny asks.  
Jon looks at Danny and then to Jordan with a puzzled look.  
“Yeah what Danny said.” Jordan says.  
“What?” Jon asks.  
“Jon, do you not see how much he loves you?” Danny asked.  
“Guys what do you want me to do, I have been with Harley for years, and yes I can see how much he loves me, but I just can’t throw years I have with Harley to be with him, I am sorry guys but he waited too long to tell me.” Jon says.  
Jordan and Danny let out a sigh as Joey comes up to them.


	5. Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cruise is over and it jumps ahead to Vegas

Jordan and Danny let out a sigh as Joey comes up to them.  
“What’s going on?” Joey asks.  
Jordan looked at Jon and Danny, “Well, Donnie and Jon finally got together last night, then Donnie freaked out cause of Harley, then Jon freaked out on Donnie for freaking out, and now my loving older brother here decides he isn’t going to leave Harley for Donnie, even though they have both loved each other since they were kids.”  
Joey shook his head then turned to Jon, “Are you fucking nuts!”  
“That’s what I said.” Danny says.  
“Yep me too.” Jordan chimes in.  
“Guys I know, I really love Donnie but I am with Harley now, if he had told me sooner like before I got with Harley then I would be with Donnie.” Jon says.  
“But he has tried for years to tell you, what you think all that flirting was all these years, little hints to try to get you.” Joey says.  
“I figured he was playing to the fans, and getting them riled up.” Jon replies.  
Jordan, Joey and Danny shake their heads as Donnie walks up with two girls at his side. Jordan looks over at Jon who has this look of jealousy to him and he nudges Joey and Danny and nods for them to look.  
“Hey guys, I would like you to meet Sally and Michelle.” Donnie says.  
“Nice to meet y’all.” Danny, Jordan and Joey say to the girls.  
Jon just smiles and then mumbles something about having to go somewhere and walks away.  
“What was that?” Donnie asks.  
“Nothing we will talk about it later.” Jordan says shaking his head.  
They all get ready for the concert on the last night of the cruise and for the fans Donnie and Jon show no ill will towards each other. Donnie kept dancing with Danny mostly which drove Jon crazy but he knew he had made the right choice...or did he.

A few days later they are back to their usual routines Jordan is off making a video with Nick Carter for their upcoming album, Danny is back home in Miami with his girls, Joey is back home with his family. Jon is back home with Harley and there seems to be something wrong, Harley notices Jon has been a little moody since coming back from the cruise and brushes it off as being lack of sleep. Donnie is in Boston working on Wahlburgers before their upcoming Vegas shows.  
One day out while on set Donnie calls Jon to see if he wants to come out for a taping and hang out. Jon agrees leaves to go to Boston for a few days.  
Jon arrives in Boston and heads to Donnie’s hotel room. Donnie invites him in and they hang out for a little while and have a few drinks.  
“Would you like more Patron?” Donnie asks.  
“Naw, I am good but thank you.” Jon replies.  
Donnie sits down on the couch next to Jon and leans back and lays his head back on the back of the couch and lets out a small sigh.  
“Hey Jon, I just wanna...” Is all Donnie can get out before Jon’s lips are on his kissing him like a starving man at a feast.  
Donnie returns the kiss and they are all hands and mouths and tongues. Jon lowers his hand and starts to unzip Donnie’s pants and his erection strings out. Jon takes his hand and starts stroking Donnie’s cock as they continue to kiss. Donnie lets out a muffled moan inside Jon’s mouth and Jon breaks the kiss and smiles at Donnie.  
Jon then lowers his head and starts sucking on Donnie’s cock.  
“Oh God Jon...don’t stop!” Donnie moans.  
Jon starts sucking harder and faster as Donnie places his hands in Jon’s hair.  
“Oh fuck Jon!” Donnie cries out.  
Jon sucks faster and faster and gives out little hums that send vibrations all through Donnie’s body.  
“I am almost there Jon!” Donnie cries out.  
Jon sucks harder and harder using his tongue around the base of Donnie’s cock.  
“OH JON!” Donnie cries out as he cums long and hard as Jon sucks down every last drop.  
Donnie pants as Jon lifts his head back up and gives Donnie a smile.  
Jon looks into Donnie’s eyes, “I want you to fuck me.”  
Donnie lifts his head and looks at Jon, “Are you sure?”  
“You ask that now, after what I had just done?” Jon asks.  
Donnie smiles, “Well, babe you are wearing too many clothes.”  
Jon smiles and stands as he lifts his shirt and struggles to get out of his shoes and jeans and then rushes into the bed room where Donnie follows with his pants around his ankles.  
Donnie comes in and sees Jon already in position for him with his ass up in the air waiting. Donnie kicks off his pants and rushes over to the bed and positions himself behind Jon. He reaches over and grabs some lube and smears it all over his hardening cock.  
“Please Donnie, don’t make me beg, fuck me please.” Jon begs.  
Donnie takes his cock and slams into Jon making him cry out.  
“FUCK, YES!” Jon cries out.  
Donnie starts pounding harder and harder inside Jon making him cry out more and more.  
“FUCK ME DONNIE, HARDER!” Jon cries.  
Donnie fucks Jon as hard as he can smacking his ass for good measure.  
Both men are grunting and growling as Jon keeps up with the rhythm of Donnie’s pounding thrusts.  
“Oh Fuck, I am going to cum!” Jon cries.  
Donnie pounds harder and harder and he can feel Jon’s ass tightening around his cock and with in moments both men cry out their orgasm as they both come hard screaming out incoherently.  
They both collapse on the bed facing each other watching each other.  
Jon is the first one to speak once he has caught his breath, “I left Harley.”  
Donnie freezes and smiles at Jon before they embrace each other and start kissing again.  
They break the kiss and Jon speaks again, “I knew after the cruise was over and I was back home with Harley I just couldn’t be without you, I was a fool on the cruise, Donnie it’s always been you, I love you so much.”  
Donnie grabs Jon and kisses him all over and they make love once more.

A few weeks go by and they are all getting ready for the Vegas shows. Donnie and Jon fly in together and they meet up with the rest of the guys at the venue. Jordan Danny and Joey are all up on the stage looking around when Donnie and Jon walk in.  
“Hey guys we’re here.” Donnie says smiling.  
“It’s about time you guys get here.” Joey says.  
“Hey, where is Harley, I thought he was coming?” Jordan asks.  
“Harley won’t be joining us this time or for any other time.” Jon replies.  
“Why, what happened?” Jordan asks with his head cocked to one side.  
Donnie grabs Jon’s hand and gives it a tight squeeze, Jon looks up and Donnie and smiles.  
“YOU LEFT HIM?!?” Jordan cries.  
“It’s about fucking time, you two got together.” Joey says.  
They all give Donnie and Jon hugs and high fives, “What about the fans?” Danny asks.  
“Quick, someone take a pic of us.” Donnie says as he takes Jon into his arms and gives him a long passionate kiss.  
Danny snaps the pic with Donnie’s phone and Donnie tweets the pic with the words “The Happy Couple”  
Needless to say twitter shut down for a few hours and the block head nation were a buzz trying to find out if this was indeed true or not.  
The fans that got to go to the Vegas show opening night found out first hand just how true it was.


End file.
